criminal_case_theoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Criminal Case Theory: Why did grace Divorce Luke?
Introduction Greetings all you Theorists! I am Nightshade, a fellow dark entity! I am now to discuss a theory.. Why DID Grace divorce Luke? I know, I know, it seems pretty outdated that it was ever since Ice Rage.. But As a Theorist, I shall make a theory about ANY SEASON! Theory Prologue Case 6: Good Cop Dead Cop, Grace adopted a dog named Newton. She spent the next cases with him as her pet. She even thanked us in Case 56 of Grimsborough because without the player, she would not have met Newton. Luke Harris, first met at Case 25, The Ghost of Grimsborough, he fell in love with Grace. Yet again, in the final case Grace still mentioned Luke as her fiancee.. Seems Happy Right?? But maybe it has a... rather dark end Theory Body Case 43: Ice Rage, Grace was yet again part of the team. How Interesting.. Yet she only mentioned her break-up with Luke.. What about Newton??? Why didn't she mention him???? This is the beginning of my theory. Could Luke Have done something to Newton?? Not much is known about Luke ever since Case 35: At The End of The Rope.. So could Luke have killed Newton? Could he have sold Newton?? Or he lost Newton?? Grace was very close to her newfound pet because she treated him like family, so It would be understandable that she would be devastated on the loss of her best buddy.. Furthermore, in Case #41: The Rorschach Reaper They seemed happy with each other and even mentioned Newton all the way to Case #56: There Will be Blood that even when we left to Pacific Bay she thanked us for the blessing of Newton! But let's dig deeper, Why WOULD he get rid of Newton? It would be logical that Grace was loving Newton more than him or a little shallower like Newton Peed on his Documents. Thank you for Reading this Theory! Nightshade, Signing Off! Final Remarks: Dialogue/Transcript Grace: Newton? Newton where is that silly dog? Grace walks in her house with groceries and dog biscuits. Grace: Luke? Luke, Honey where is Newton? Where are you? She walks up to the 2nd Floor. Luke: Honey! I'm right here! Grace: Aww... Don't scare me like that Honey! Luke: Sorry, I was bathing Grace: It's okay.. I understand. By the way, where's Newton? Luke: Oh, uh he was just downstairs. Grace was not able to find him for 2 more Weeks. Luke: Hon, where am I supposed to post these posters? Grace: All over Grimsborough, Please! Luke: Oh. I see. I will use my car to make it faster. Grace: Sure, hon just make sure you post all of them okay? Luke: Of course Honey! They Kiss before Luke Leaves. However, Luke creates a bonfire in Historical Center and burns the fliers into Ashe. He comes home late because he spent his time in a bar, drinking Luke: Aughhhh Grace: Luke! You seem so tired! Luke: Sorry, I had a hard time looking and posting those fliers. Grace: You deserve a feast! Here let me cook your favorites! Luke: Thanks, hon The next 2 weeks Grace receives a letter. Grace: ??? The note Reads: Mr. Zhang: Thank you so much Mr. and Mrs. Harris for the kind donation. Your unwanted dog will be used as a taxidermy exhibit in our school. Thank you again! -汤姆张(Tom Zhang) Grace crumples the note, drops it and clenches her fists. But eventually tears up. Grace: LUKE!! Luke: Yes, hon? Grace slaps Luke Luke: OW! How could you! Grace: How could I? HOW COULD YOU!! Luke: What are you talking about honey? Grace: Tell me, TELL ME! Why did you give Newton to Mr. Zhang HUH? Luke: Errr... I- Grace: TELL ME Grace pulls out a scalpel and points it to Luke Luke: Whoa whoa. Easy there, easy there. [FLASHBACK] Grace: Awww, Mommy loves you Newton, Mommy loves youuu~~ Luke: Grrr.. She spends more time with that dog than with me on the bed. But Newton will be seeing Pandas next! Grace: I'll be gone for a while Luke, watch over Newton! Luke: Yeah, Yeah. As Grace Leaves, he pulls out his phone and calls "Tom Zhang". Mr. Zhang: Is he ready? Luke: Yes, sir Mr. Zhang: I'll pick him up Luke: Yes, Sir, Thank you. He drives to the Airport and gives the Dog to Mr. Zhang. Mr. Zhang leaves in a while [end of flashback] Grace: So thats how its gonna be huh? Luke: Look, Sorry Hon. I needed you but you SPENT MORE TIME WITH THAT DOG! Grace: I don't want to hear it. Grace Packs her stuff and leaves. Luke: Hon-- SLAM! ~~THE END.. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS!~~